


Love Lasts

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite a rather awful argument, Mick and Jim get through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lasts

Jim woke slowly, feeling cold and alone, he opened his eyes and sighed as he rolled over, one hand instinctively running over the empty place where his boyfriend usually slept; he knew every relationship had problems, and theirs had a fair few that anyone could point out.

Lately, everything seemed to be about sex and Jim was getting more than annoyed with Mick's over-zealous behaviour. They'd argued the night before, Jim could remember it like it happened five seconds ago; he brought up that he wanted to calm down on the sex side, have a little more love.

Mick accused him of being ungrateful, and Jim got angry; he was grateful, he had Mick and that meant everything to him. Well, everything until what had happened last night...As much as Jim didn't want to think about it, he couldn't forget the way Mick had snapped, how he'd almost been hit.

He knew that Mick was a good person, it was the reason he'd fallen in love, but that little trip up; how he'd had to stop Mick by grabbing his wrist and pushing him away. Jim had ran upstairs immediately after that, he went into their room and kept himself against the door, not listening as Mick begged him to let him in.

Jim also knew that Mick had a temper, he'd seen it before, not with partners though, and now he felt like he wouldn't be able to forgive the way that Mick had lashed out at him. He wondered what he did wrong, he knew their bands took a toll on them.

But having Mick there...It lifted Jim's spirits each time he came home. Now, he wished he could go to that studio and never come back. He sighed and got out of bed, slowly dressing himself, he brushed his hair then headed downstairs.

As Jim went into the kitchen, he saw Mick, silently eating a bowl of cereal; he went and made himself a piece of toast. Once it was buttered, he turned to leave, frowning when he saw Mick stood in the doorway, "Jim-"

"I'm gonna be late," Jim walked over, he reluctantly barged passed Mick then grabbed his jacket, "See ya'." He grabbed his keys then left without another word.

Once Jim was gone, Mick sighed heavily, he walked into the living room and dropped down onto the sofa. He knew he'd ruined things now, he'd just have to wait for Jim to tell him he was leaving. Obviously Mick blamed himself, he knew he shouldn't have snapped the way he did; deep down, he knew Jim was right, their relationship had dissolved into a busy schedule and all they seemed to fit in was sex.

Mick wanted more, he loved Jim, he really did; a little plan formulated in his brain, he quickly got up then went to wash the dishes, his plan getting bigger and bigger as the time passed.

 

By the time Jim should be home, everything was ready, Mick lit the last candle in the kitchen then sat down. He watched the clock, taking a few bites from his food; he soon abandoned that though, just watching as the time ticked away, the candles slowly dying out.

As the last one went, Mick sighed and got up; he padded through to the living room, hating himself each second. He dropped onto the couch, knowing he wouldn't be welcome in bed with Jim; he checked his watch then sighed again, his eyes closed on their own and he fell into a dark sleep.

When Jim got home, he was shocked to know the time, he quietly let himself in, disposing of his out-door gear. He locked up then headed to the kitchen, hoping to grab a drink and something small to eat; he flicked on the light and gasped at the sight, feeling guilty that he was back so late.

He noticed that one plate had the fork in the spaghetti, a few bites taken; he bit his lip at the burnt out candles. He quickly grabbed a soda from the fridge, then turned out the light and automatically headed upstairs; when he got into the bedroom, he gasped in surprise.

There was no sight of Mick but the little rose petals and the burnt out candles sent his stomach tumbling, he put his drink on the night-stand, picking up the note that was there. He opened it up, and slowly read the inside,

_Jim, I know what I did was so wrong. I never want to hurt you, I guess I'm just a bad person, I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much, I'd never be able to live without you by my side, but if that's what it takes to make you happy then you can leave. I won't stop you. I just want you to smile, not hate me. I'm such an idiot and a complete asshole. I don't know when you'll read this, maybe in the morning. Maybe after I've shown you how much I care. Either way, I love you James, don't ever forget that - Mick x_

Jim wiped away his tears and coughed softly, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat; he put the note down and quickly got out of his clothes. He headed to the guest room, raising his eyebrow when Mick wasn't there either; he checked the other rooms upstairs before finally heading downstairs.

He went into the living room, smiling sadly at the way Mick was laid on the couch, tears clear on his face; Jim walked over, he kneeled on the floor and gently wiped away Mick's tears. He then got up and retrieved a blanket.

Jim was soon back at Mick's side, he carefully moved him along then joined him on the couch, snuggling close to him as he pulled the blanket over them, he kissed Mick's cheek softly, "I love you too, always. I'm right here."

 

When Mick woke, a gorgeous smell met his nostrils, he slowly opened his eyes, yawning as he rubbed away the sleep, he sat up a little, raising an eyebrow at the blanket; he then spotted a little piece of paper on the table and picked it up, reading what it said.

_Hey sleepy. I'm sorry I was home so late, I saw what you did. Thank you so much. I love you too, I really do. Now, come get your breakfast - Jim x_

Mick smiled to himself, he put the paper down then got up and went into the kitchen, he smiled at the sight of Jim plating up their food; he walked over and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, "Mornin' baby."

Jim put the stuff down then turned and hugged Mick, "Good morning."

"You put a blanket on me..."

"I slept with you."

"You're lucky we have a big sofa then. I'm sorry Jim."

Jim smiled, he moved then leaned down and gave Mick a soft kiss, "Don't apologize, it's okay now. I love you, I can easily forgive you for being an idiot. Just promise me, you'll get some help with the anger. And, that we'll get back to normal."

"Of course James. I shouldn't have snapped the way I did, it was wrong. _**I**_ was wrong, what you said, I should have listened to you. I don't want our relationship just to be about sex. I love you far too much to let it slip like that. As long as you stay here with me, I'll do whatever it takes to never snap again, and to make sure that we get back on track."

"I'll never leave you! I love you too much. And I know you can control your temper, so we had a slip up? I don't care. We love each other, we'll get passed it."

"Good! I won't leave you either. And, I promise, I will keep that under control, with help if I really need to. Now, that smells lovely, can we eat?"

"Yeah, sit down then!" Mick smiled and pulled away, he went and took his seat, watching patiently as Jim finished up; he smiled when Jim put their plates down then joined him at the table, "I know things will be okay Mick, we're us and we need each other."

"I know we do. It will, things will go back to normal. We can fit stuff in around you working, maybe I'll come by the studio with you on some days. Kidnap you before you're meant to finish. Treat you to all the things you deserve."

"Aw, you're strangely sweet Mick, I like that. The ideas sound good. We should eat up now, maybe I can skip today and we can spend it together."

"Lovely," Mick smiled, "I'd definitely enjoy that." They smiled to each other then began eating, the silence not bothering them at all; they had high hopes for their relationship. They always were good together, and they wouldn't let stupid slip-ups bring them down.


End file.
